The invention generally relates to air bag systems and more particularly to a multi-chambered driver side air bag.
The typical driver side air bag is manufactured by utilizing two opposing and joined circular front and rear panels of woven material. This material, depending upon the permeability required, may be coated. The two panels define a single chamber that is inflated by an air bag inflator or gas generator. The inflator is received within a central opening of the rear panel. Some driver side air bags include one or more tethers which restrict the distance that the forward facing panel can extend toward the seated driver.
While these prior art air bag constructions provide excellent protection for the normally seated driver, they may not provide optimum protection for the driver seated in an out-of-position (OOP) seated position. For example, an out-of-position occupant is defined as one who is in close proximity to the air bag at the time of deployment.
The present invention reduces OOP forces in two ways. Firstly, the chambering of the air bag provides for more control over the manner of filling the bag, such that it may be filled radially first to control impact to the occupant, or the center can be filled first causing the occupant to be pushed away from the steering wheel rather than inflating under the chin causing neck tension injuries. Secondly, the chambering of the air bag allows for more efficient use of inflation gas which allows for a slower inflator to be utilized. It is well known in the art that a slow inflator fill will reduce the impact of the air bag on the occupant, thereby reducing the forces imparted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag. A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-chambered air bag. Accordingly the invention comprises: a multi-chambered driver side air bag comprising: a toroidal first chamber facing an occupant to be protected; a second chamber located adjacent the first chamber; inflation means for first inflating one of the first and second chambers or for inflating both chambers relatively simultaneously. In one embodiment the second chamber is located generally within the first chamber. In other embodiments the second chamber is located in front of or behind the first chamber.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.